


The Power, The Rites

by Shay_Moonsilk



Series: Kingdom of Hell [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cock Warming, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Dominant Crowley, Grace Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Crowley, Pride, Prince of Hell Crowley, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Smut, Throne Sex, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Wing Kink, powerful crowley, submissive Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Moonsilk/pseuds/Shay_Moonsilk
Summary: “Think of it as a play,” Crowley had urged, holding him close. It was their last conversation before Aziraphale was led away to prepare.“But I’m not an actor,” Aziraphale fretted, “And if I’m not convincing - if I don’t make the others believe us-”Crowley placed a finger on his lips to silence him. “Listen to me,” he commanded, and Aziraphale was helpless to obey, “I’m your demon, and you’re my angel. You’re perfect, and you're perfect for me. And I know you will be able to serve me properly in this because you belong to me. Say it.”“I belong to you.”---In order to avoid execution after they helped stop Armageddon, Crowley engages in an ancient claiming ritual to protect himself and Aziraphale. Before the entire court of Hell, a demon prince claims his angel.Written for the Forbidden Fantasies Charity Zine for Kinks4Kindness.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kingdom of Hell [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1446436
Comments: 14
Kudos: 228
Collections: Kinks4Kindness





	The Power, The Rites

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Power, the Status](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038027) by [Shay_Moonsilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Moonsilk/pseuds/Shay_Moonsilk). 
  * Inspired by [Art for 'The Power, The Rites'](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/697153) by Jasmine Tea. 



> Hello!! This was the first story I wrote for the Kinks4Kindness Zine. This had been in the back of my mind because, in all honesty, this was the original "plot" inspiration that encouraged me to write 'The Power The Status'. Only I didn't feel comfortable writing this then because I hadn't written smut in a while, and wasn't sure if anyone would like this concept. But now I finally got to write it!!

Aziraphale had never prided himself an actor. He was a book collector, a foodie, and a devout patron of the arts, yes, but he never thought of himself as someone to be on the stage putting on a show. The angel was much more comfortable cheering for Hamlet to _buck up_ while he could watch safely in the crowd, munching on grapes to his leisure. When you were on stage, you didn’t get snacks. 

Though maybe it was because the actors were too nervous to eat. He certainly felt that way now. His skin felt hot all over, and he anxiously paced to and fro in the antechamber he had been led. It would soon be time for him to enter, and then everything would hinge on what he did. 

And it wasn’t just his life at stake, no. That would have been one thing. But Crowley's life was up in the air as well, and that worried Aziraphale greatly. 

His hands fidgeted, and he struggled with the urge to pick at the garment that was covering him. It was a loose, lightweight robe. Though perhaps robe was putting it generously. At first, it had reminded him of his garment in Rome, but the moment he put it on that comparison faded. The material was sheer, leaving nothing to the imagination. 

Crowley had told him it was a ‘lust garment’. Demons that looked upon him were supposed to feel a lustful urge, one that would not be sated because Aziraphale wasn’t there for them. He was there to be a prize for Crowley. 

That thought filled him with a combination of excitement, arousal, and panic. For so long Aziraphale had longed to properly belong to his demon, to be claimed and loved in every sense of the word. And finally, he was getting that chance. But Crowley was a demon, and he belonged to an ancient set of rules that had been around since the first demons fell. 

And as one of the first demons that had fallen, Crowley had been one of the few to help draft the rules. 

Crowley had explained everything to him. When he had still been an angel, he’d hung around Lucifer and ‘the other guys’, to use his words. But ‘those other guys’ had been code for the demons that would go on to make up the Dark Council, which included Crowley himself. As a demon of certain ranking, Crowley could afford certain privileges lower-ranking demons could not. That included being given a wide berth to choose most assignments, most temptations, and the ability to court a certain principality. 

In light of a failed armageddon, his status certainly came in handy. Because before Gabriel could haul him off to an execution in the middle of the park, Crowley had stepped in to say that Aziraphale was _his_ (which was true) and thus was protected by the Court of Hell. 

All that was left to do was make it official. And that, Aziraphale learned, was through a public claiming. 

_(“Think of it as a play,” Crowley had urged, holding him close. It was their last conversation before Aziraphale was led away to prepare._

_“But I’m not an actor,” Aziraphale fretted, “And if I’m not convincing - if I don’t make the others believe us-”_

_Crowley placed a finger on his lips to silence him. “Listen to me,” he commanded, and Aziraphale was helpless to obey, “I’m your demon, and you’re my angel. You’re perfect, and you're perfect for me. And I know you will be able to serve me properly in this because you belong to me. Say it.”_

_“I belong to you.”)_

It was true, he did. All he had to do was listen to Crowley. Trust in Crowley. And give in to thousands of years of yearning that he had been forced to deny himself. The door to the throne room opened, pulling him out of his memory, and Aziraphale straightened his back. It was time. 

He kept his head high, just as he knew Crowley would want. Aziraphale walked with a confidence he did not feel. He tried not to notice the eyes of a thousand demons that could see every bit of his body through a robe that showed every curve he had. He could hear the regretful moaning and a few sounds that seemed to hint at demons trying to find their pleasure at the sight of him. 

That made him feel something rare. Pride. Pride in his corporation, this form that he had never once shied away from pampering over the years. His form had been made in _his_ image, was something he had carefully crafted and appreciated with each meal and good book. And now it was on display so he could be taken by his master, who loved him and wanted to possess him in front of the entire court. After this, he would be his master’s consort, and he would belong to Crowley, in every sense of the word. Just the thought of it made his cock stir with interest, and that too was on display to everyone. 

Aziraphale reached the throne where Crowley was seated, tall and imposing. His expression was stern, but Aziraphale was determined not to take it to heart. Crowley was more of a performer, after all. 

Instead, Aziraphale busied himself with kneeling before his demon. 

“Angel,” Crowley said. His voice reverberated about the throne room, and Aziraphale looked up at him. “You are kneeling before me. Do you know why?” 

“I belong to you,” Aziraphale said. This was part of the ritual Crowley had taught him. For two demons to bond together, and if they ranked high enough, they would claim each other in the Court of Hell. For members of the Dark Council to bond, there was a formal claiming process, one that showed off their power. It made Aziraphale thrum with arousal. All this focus, all this power, and Crowley wanted to use it for _him._

“You are here, today, to be claimed by me,” Crowley said. There was no going back now, “Come forward, and kneel at my throne.” 

Heart hammering, Aziraphale walked forward until he could kneel with his knees touching the base of it, head bowed directly in front of his knee. Crowley’s voice came out with another order, and his voice was low, but everyone heard it. 

“Take my cock out.” 

With only a slight tremor in his hands, Aziraphale reached forward, undoing the zipper. Crowley’s member came out, and Aziraphale looked up at him. “Please, may I?”

“May you…” 

Aziraphale steadied himself. All he needed was to trust in Crowley. “May I please you, Master?” 

Behind him, Aziraphale could hear the shock ripple through the crowds. The sight of an angel, kneeling before a demon in submission was overwhelming for most. 

Crowley gave him a nod, and Aziraphale leaned in to take him into his mouth. He moaned around his mouthful, focusing on the sensation and feeling of Crowley’s cock on his tongue. Everything around him faded away except for the pulsing length in his mouth. Aziraphale hummed, relaxing his throat to take him deeper. Crowley’s hands were carding through his hair, not thrusting. Not yet. If he did, it would be his choice, and his decision alone. All Aziraphale was there to do was be enjoyed, and be of service to his demon. Everything else was secondary, and everyone else faded into the background. 

Aziraphale had no idea if he was holding Crowley’s cock in his mouth for minutes or hours, but he was aware when the grip in his hair began to tighten and Crowley’s hips began to thrust. Quickly, Aziraphale made sure to relax his throat, letting the demon use him at his leisure. It didn’t matter how long they went at this, all that mattered was that his demon would find pleasure with him. When Crowley came down his throat, Aziraphale greedily swallowed every mouthful that he could. Several demons made impressed noises, but they didn’t matter. 

Crowley pulled him off, and Aziraphale released him with a pop. There was a trail of saliva that connected his mouth to Crowley’s cock. It was wet and messy, everything he would normally detest, but now could not get enough of it. 

“Rise, and turn around,” Crowley ordered, and Aziraphale went. He rose, and turned, and was momentarily blinded by the crowds around them. Aziraphale couldn’t make out any faces, not closely, but there was a wave of arousal that he could sense. 

An emotion came over him, one that surprised him. It was pride. He was proud that he could inspire such feelings and proud that he was there with Crowley, who would be able to master him so well. Already his demon was pulling him back by the hips, pushing the material of the robe up around his ass for easier access. 

A snap and quick miracle opened him, and when he sank down he did so on Crowley’s length, which thanks to a miracle was hard again. Aziraphale rocked his hips back and forth, letting the hands-on his hips guide him. When the gaze of the crowd was too much, Aziraphale tilted his head back and closed his eyes. None of the other demons mattered. The angel channeled them away, focusing on the sensation of Crowley filling him, the demon’s mouth against his neck. Crowley’s harsh pants pooling over his skin in a warm sensation. When Crowley sucked a bruise into his neck, Aziraphale whimpered. 

Aziraphale’s moans increased in pitch. The sensation mounted to the unbearable intensity that Crowley was determined to make him experience. When it got to the side of _too much_ , he tried to buck off but Crowley refused to let him escape. His hands gripped Aziraphale’s hips all the more. One of Crowley’s hands slowly slid up his chest, and Aziraphale whimpered as he felt a thumb circle his nipple under the fabric. His hips thrust back and forth instinctively, and Crowley groaned appreciatively behind him. Crowley’s other hand reached around his hips to grasp his erection, holding it firmly. 

“Look at them,” Crowley hissed in his ear. Aziraphale mewled, trembling with the effort to take each thrust and keep his eyes open at his lover’s command. “All of them, looking at you, in lust with you, wishing they could have you. But they can’t. And why is that?”

“I’m - I’m yours,” Aziraphale gasped, “Oh, oh Crowley-”

“Louder!” the demon roared, gripping his hips with such strength that Aziraphale cried out. 

“I’m yours!” It was said in a shout, one that reverberated about the throne room. A few demons toward the front seemed to stagger as if his words had a physical effect. 

“Mine,” Crowley growled, and the possession, the pride in his voice made Aziraphale let out a particularly high pitched moan as he came. From behind him, Crowley groaned and shuddered, coming as well. The warm heat of Crowley’s essence helped ground him and gave him something to focus on. Aziraphale shuddered and trembled, and nearly fell forward but Crowley gripped his shoulder, to keep him on display. Thankfully he paused, giving Aziraphale a chance to ride out his orgasm and catch his breath. 

Several bruising kisses were placed along his back and his shoulder blades. Aziraphale knew what he wanted, but he had to wait for the command. 

“Bring out your wings.” 

It was said in a soft voice, but Aziraphale knew that the whole room heard it. Several made interested noises that even he could hear from the throne, and he knew it was because many of them had not seen angel wings since the first war. He tilted his head back, and with a flash they were out, illuminating the darkroom. They tore through the robe, which somehow didn’t fall completely from his body. The wings made more of a contrast as if his naked body wasn’t distinct enough. 

“Beautiful,” Crowley praised, letting his hands card through the primaries, and Aziraphale let out a moan at the sensation. It had been ages since they’d been seen to, and never by a lover. They were sensitive, and having them caressed so lovingly, so intimately, made him feel lightheaded in a way he had never felt before. 

But Crowley wasn’t done giving commands. “We aren’t done, my pet,” he said, and Aziraphale whimpered. “Shhh,” Crowley mock-cooed, “Just relax my little angel. You know what I want. Stand.” 

With no small amount of effort, Aziraphale stood, fighting the quiver in his legs. It was true, he knew exactly what Crowley wanted, but he had to let the demon take it for himself. 

Crowley slinked up, stalking forward. His hand reached out, and with a quick unclasping from behind his shoulder blades, the robe fell from Aziraphale’s body. Aziraphale refused to shy away as the thin barrier was removed, and made a point to keep his eyes on Crowley, smiling up at him. 

“What does my master require?” he asked softly, and it was the right thing to say, for Crowley’s eyes flashed in arousal at him. Crowley’s hand reached down to caress his spent cock, and Aziraphale made an appreciative hum. 

“This served me well, just as you always do, but now I need something a little… a little different darling. Can you make me something different?” 

Aziraphale nodded and changed his effort. The cock that Crowley was caressing slowly shrank back, and his hand was soon circling a plump, swollen clit. Crowley gave an appreciative groan, and Aziraphale cried out as his hand tightened. The grip on him made Aziraphale feel wet, and when Crowley inserted a few fingers into him, he clenched down in appreciation and groaned. Crowley’s thumb was still tracing along his clit in circles. Aziraphale let out a loud moan, rocking back and forth into the motions. 

“Is this enough for you?” Crowley asked, “Knowing how to take your pleasure on a demon's fingers if he won’t give you his cock?” 

“What-whatever you want for me,” Aziraphale begged, “Please, please Crowley-”

“You’ll take what I decide you take,” he growled, “And when I decide you’ll take it. I want you to come for me _now.”_

There was a spark of energy with his statement, of a demonic miracle being performed, and a shock went through Aziraphale that made him gasp. He arched his back and came, struggling to keep upright. His legs trembled and his wings beat behind him to keep him standing. Somehow, he didn’t fall. 

“Oh, oh,” Aziraphale gasped - it was all he could manage to say. 

“Good boy,” Crowley growled, and kissed him. Perhaps kiss wasn’t the right word - it was more of a devouring. He growled, and Aziraphale had no choice but to swoon into him, leaning into his demon. Crowley broke off the kiss and brought his fingers up to Aziraphale’s mouth. Aziraphale took them, sucking them clean from his spend. He moaned around them, and Crowley gripped his waist with his other hand. When Aziraphale had properly cleaned his fingers, Crowley removed his hand, chuckling darkly as Aziraphale tried to chase his fingers. 

“Don’t make me punish you in front of my friends,” he said, cupping Aziraphale’s face with the hand he’d just licked clean. “I’ve just told you that you’ll take what I want you to take and when I decide you take it. And you're my angel, right?”

“Yes,” Aziraphale said earnestly, “I’m your angel.” 

“That’s right, you’re my angel. And I take care of what’s mine.” 

Crowley turned, pushing him to walk backward until the back of his legs hit the throne. The demon’s hands gripped his shoulders and pushed him down. Several gasps could be heard around the room, and Aziraphale kept his eyes upon Crowley, to make sure no one would assume he was trying to usurp his lover. 

“What does my master want?” He got a smirk from his demon for that, and he knew that he said the right thing. 

“I want you to stay here until I have decided you have had enough.” 

His demon’s hands were spreading his legs, and before Aziraphale could realize what was happening, Crowley was kneeling before him and licking into him with that infernal tongue. Aziraphale cried out with rapture - his pussy still sensitive from the shock Crowley had given him earlier, and the feeling of his tongue on his clit was almost too much. But he could take it, he could, because he was Crowley’s and this was what Crowley wanted for him. 

Crowley’s hands gripped his hips, and there were already bruises along his hips and thighs from his rough handling earlier. Aziraphale loved it, having markings of the demon’s ownership on his body. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back at the sensation. Crowley’s tongue speared into his pussy, thrusting in and out at a brutal pace. Another miracle elongated the length, and he was able to fold it, letting his serpentine nature come through, caressing Aziraphale’s clit, letting it nestle between the forked edges. Every thrust meant that his tongue was also stimulating his clit. Aziraphale mewled at the sensation, feeling his pleasure mount. 

His hips moved in tandem with the tongue that thrust into him, and Aziraphale could not hold back his cries of rapture. Crowley groaned in appreciation, and that created a vibration that made Aziraphale’s cries go higher. The angel felt himself getting wetter with each thrust, which made Crowley growl harder, which made Aziraphale’s hips jerk, which only increased the simulations. It was too much. It was not enough. Aziraphale grasped at the armrest of the throne, clinging for dear life. Lust poured off of him in waves, and Aziraphale was keenly aware of the Lust he was inspiring. 

_They want me. But they can’t have me. Because I belong to Crowley and now they all know._

That thought as it crystallized in his mind, more than anything, was what pushed him over the edge. Shuddering, he fell back against the throne, feeling himself get slicker. After coming three times, he felt impossibly warm. But Crowley wasn’t finished with him. 

“Crowley!” Aziraphale cried out, “Please - please-” But what was he begging for? For Crowley to stop? Or to keep going? 

It wasn’t up to him. Crowley clearly wasn’t done, and Aziraphale had promised that for as long as Crowley wanted him, he would be of use to his master. Even now, his demon was not letting up, and Aziraphale’s hips were shaking, stuttering back and forth as he whimpered. Crowley had not let up on his motions, and Aziraphale could feel himself mounting to another orgasm, one that nearly frightened him in its intensity. He tried to move his hips away, instinctively, to take a reprieve. But Crowley was determined to not let up. Aziraphale’s wings shivered and trembled, and his cries reached a fever-pitch, and his pleasure crested a fourth time. The force of it made his vision go white, and he temporarily lost the sensation of the throne beneath him. He could only focus on the demon between his legs, placing bruising kisses to his thighs. 

Aziraphale was trembling with overstimulation. He had promised his demon that he would take as much as Crowley wanted, but he wasn’t sure if he could honestly continue. It was too much. Overwhelmed as he was, he could barely focus on what was happening now. But that was okay because Crowley was taking care of him. Just as he always did. Crowley was currently making sure there were no tears or marks on him, but he knew well enough to leave the bruising alone. Aziraphale rather liked it. 

“There we are,” Crowley whispered, low enough that no other demons could hear, a moment just for the two of them, “You did that perfectly. I’m so proud of you sweetheart. I love you.” 

For a few moments, Aziraphale took deep breaths, trying to catch his breath. Crowley urged him to lean forward and stand. Despite his shaking legs, he turned to face him, and Crowley sat on the throne. 

“Aziraphale, you’ve been claimed by one of the Princes of Hell. You are now under my protection. You are mine.” 

The angel smiled at his demon. “I am yours. Thank you.” 

“Take your seat,” Crowley commanded. 

There was a subtle miracle keeping him from shaking too much, and that was the only way Aziraphale didn’t faint at his words. Instead, he did as his master commanded. Aziraphale kept his head high and turned to face the crowds. He knew that he had inspired Lust and Envy, and this filled him with Pride. Triumphantly, he walked backward, and let Crowley’s hands frame his hips as he sat back on his demon’s cock. Turned on by Aziraphale’s pleasure, Crowley was hard once again, and the angel was wet enough that it slid in with ease. For as long as he needed, Aziraphale would keep it warm for him. 

They had done it, they had proven themselves before the Court of Hell, and they had done so with aplomb. Now it was time for court. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please see this link for art that was made for the fic: https://twitter.com/jasmineandstars/status/1313569600156643329?s=20


End file.
